


catharsis

by fizzinq



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Multi, and theyre both okay w that, boober and mokey arent in a Relationship per se, but they are very close. theyre pretty much dating without it being a Dating Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzinq/pseuds/fizzinq
Summary: /kəˈTHärsəs/the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.





	catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> written in two pieces. one part may be a little more emotionally-loaded, sorry for that. wrote it in a little bit of a bad place, but everything's okay now!

Everything was wrong. Everything.  


Boober sat in his room, blanket wrapped around his head, huddled up in a corner surrounded by books and rocks and whatever he could find to block himself out from the world. He held his hat and his scarf tightly in his hands, wringing them every so often. His hands moved from one thing to another thing to another thing, urgently trying to find something to keep himself from scratching, from picking, from biting at his own body, purely because it was there and it was easy to destroy. He was desperate for something to pick at and at this moment he didn't care _what._ He had, just two or three minutes ago, gone through some sort of sensory overload - no, that's not what he'd call it. Some sort of mental overstimulation, maybe - yes, that sounded right - that had caused him to panic, and go to his room, and hide, and scratch and pick and hide and hide and hide. Everyone was so loud and active and he was quiet and all he wanted to do was just stay home and not get looked at. Fraggles could stare into his soul and scrutinize him and judge him for every little thing he did - every step he took and every word he said and every breath in and out of his stupid pathetic lungs he ever made, and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. Eventually all of these differences had broken his mental spine and sent him running and crying as always. _As always,_ he thought again. The voice echoed in his mind. _Yes. Always._  


God, the eyes. He always fucking _hated_ their eyes.  


"...Boober?"  


Mokey was standing at the entrance of Boober's hole in the cave wall, one hand on her chest and the other holding onto the doorway next to her. She had always cared for him; her dreamy state of mind had jived at the halfway mark between that and Boober's fatalistic, self-loathing thoughts and fears, and they had balanced each other on that tightrope line of purgatory between cloud 9 and the seventh level of hell that they desired to trap themselves in so desperately despite the fact that they knew it was unhealthy. They knew reaching these places, in all honesty, would be the death of them; they kept each other in check out of care. Worry, yes, but mostly care. 

"...Go away. Please." Boober simply replied, pulling his blue blanket closer to his head and continuing to try to scratch at the wall, creating a small parabolic divot in a corner behind a shelf. It's been there for years, and nobody had asked about it. Whether it's because everyone knew why it was there or everyone just knew not to ask, he wasn't sure. He didn't like to think about it. Scratching at the rock walls had become calming to him; when he was trapped in a cave-in with _Red_ of all Fraggles he had done it to distract himself from all he felt. It had worked, for the most part. So, he was going to keep doing it until his body built up a resistance. It's what he always did.  


Mokey held her hands together, and sighed, head gently cocking itself to the right with concern. Against his wishes, she walked in anyway; Boober made no motion or indication to stop her. "Boober... I'm sorry about the activity of the Great Hall today. I know you had plans, and... Well, sometimes that stuff can get..." She squinted, staring at the open air, trying to find a word. "...Ruined."  


"Demolished. Ravaged. Trounced." He replied, the words spilling out of his mouth like vitriol. It was not Mokey's fault - in fact, she was usually his protector, no matter how silly that sounded, with her head in the clouds all the time - Boober was mad at everything. That was just kind of his way of coping. "Of course it happens. It _always_ does, Mokey! They don't want to spend time with me or do what I wanna do because I'm different and stupid and... And they're just all- ..." His voice rose in pitch and intensity as he spoke, all of his anger washed through just a few sentences. As he finished, his catharsis finally kicked in, and he began, violently, to bawl. He held his cap tight to his face, trying to cover himself and failing. He didn't want to be seen like this. They'd only think him worse; weaker; even more of a laughingstock.  


Mokey gasped, and jogged over, climbing over and through all of Boober's things and sitting next to him. "It's okay... Let it all out. I'm right here, okay...?" She held him gently, rubbing his forearm with her palm and letting him cry into her chest. Sometimes you just had to empty it all out to be able to get a clean slate and start over, and that's what Mokey was promoting with her acceptance. She had gone through it many times, and knew Boober would, too, if only he let out his emotions once in a while. She hummed to him, as he lay on her, crying and crying until he could finally try and speak.  


"I- Ihi'm so, so sor-ryh-" He said between sobs, finally wrapping his own arms around Mokey and trying to block everything out. She put her hands on his head, and he was enveloped in her warmth, her smell - radishes and peony, if his nose didn't lie to him - and her dreams. He felt as if he was on a cloud, for a fleeting moment, and held himself a little less heavy on the stone floor. Still, though, he cried and cried, listening to her hum and finally sing. It was a song she had learned during a small, small period in her life where she had felt the same as he did in his current state:  


_Once I thought I could fly, like an eagle can, once I thought I was brave;_  
_Now I wait 'til my heart starts to beat again, deep in the heart of the cave._  
_Seek your heart on the high blue skyway, keep your heart and it's bound_  
_Seep your heart in the deep of the earth again, lose your heart and it's found...  
_

_____ _

Mokey was a beautiful singer, yes. Everything about her was so beautiful and so fragile, yet so strong. Like one of those succulents she was always talking about, or some other flower. Boober leaned farther into her, and slowly began to breathe again, taking in the scent of the peonies that had made its home in her cardigan and moving to lay with his head on her knees. After a while, he had finally stopped crying, and had brought himself into a breathing pattern, which Mokey happily joined in with. Another while passed, and he opened his mouth to speak. "...Thank you." He simply said, relaxing into her.  


"Of course, Boober. You know I don't want you to be sad..." She replied, gently sweeping his hair out of his face. He took the hand, and held it against his face.  


"Uh... I'm okay now, but..." He hesitated. Would he be bothering her?  


"But what?" Mokey prodded. No, he wouldn't.  


"...Do you think you could stay here? Just a little while longer?"  


Mokey gently smiled, and pecked him on the head. "Of course."  


Boober didn't mind her there at all.


End file.
